


The Folly Of Being A King

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco, Arrogance, Bigotry & Prejudice, God Complex, Hopeful Ending, Innuendo, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG, Reality, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me, myself and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Folly Of Being A King

Piercing eyes.

Emotionless and harsh.

Desperately seeking for weaknesses.

Forked tongue.

A side hit before you can react.

A malicious sneer like a whip crack.

You say without thinking.

You hurt without consequences.

You hate without knowing.

An abandoned planet circling around a single star.

A sea full of no fish.

A divine creator who creates only to his image.

Until I peeked under the iron layer.

When salty water washed away the facial paint.

And I saw a self-lover without love.

A black heart screaming to be purified.

Suddenly I came into bloom.

Your decay fertilized my land.

And erased my loathing and hate.

Your past became my past.

Your present became present.

The future is the future.

Want to share it with me?


End file.
